The manufacture of tires is costly in machinery and labor. The processes known for the manufacture of cast tires include the lost core process, the process using a segmented divided core and evacuated mold, the centrifugal casting method and the Zelant Gazuit Bladder method. The present invention relates to tires which can be produced by an economical manufacturing process and yet satisfy the stringent requirements in their use properties. It is intended that the tire should be produced without core molding of the tire tube and that there should be no loss of material in the sprue.
It is another object of the present invention to develop a suitable manufacturing process for such tires.